


Five Things Darcy Loves About Working for SHIELD [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Darcy Lewis Agent Of SHIELD podfics [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bronx was up, the Battery was down and thank freaking Thor that SHIELD provided housing or Darcy suspected she wouldn't have been able to afford to live closer than Vermont.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Darcy Loves About Working for SHIELD [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teand/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Things Darcy Loves About Working for SHIELD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/515016) by [teand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teand/pseuds/teand). 



**Title:**

## Five Things Darcy Loves About Working for SHIELD

**Fandom** : Avengers

 **Author** :[teand](http://archiveofourown.org/users/teand/pseuds/teand)

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing: Steve / Darcy  
**

**Rating:Mature**

**Length: 5:25:00  
**

**Summary:**

The Bronx _was_ up, the Battery _was_ down and thank freaking Thor that SHIELD provided housing or Darcy suspected she wouldn't have been able to afford to live closer than Vermont.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/515016/chapters/908880)

 

This podfic has two parts

Right click to Download

[part 1](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Teand/five%20things%20Darcy%20loves%20about%20work%201.mp3)

[part 2](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Teand/five%20things%20Darcy%20loves%20about%20workin.mp3)

 

or you can download the audiobook (provided by the wonderful [](http://cybel.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cybel**](http://cybel.dreamwidth.org/) **)**

[Here](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Teand/Five%20Things%20Darcy%20Loves%20About%20Working%20for%20SHIELD.m4b)

 


End file.
